children_of_ichor_fwrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilith Wang
Lilith Wang is a 14-year-old demigod created and RPed by RubyLav (cleverruby17/amazinglavender27) This page is a WIP. Appearance Lilith has very pale skin, similar to half of her mother's skin. She has brown eyes. She also has black hair, but a quarter of it is white. She probably usually wears comfy clothes (sweatshirts, sweatpants, etc.). Lilith has a slightly unreal quality to her appearance — she seems a little faded/ghostlike. Physical Strengths Lilith has a tolerance for pain. Physical Weaknesses Lilith is not very flexible, not very strong, and has less-than-great hand-eye coordination and reflexes. Personality Lilith tends to remain on the quiet side, and typically thinks negatively. She is used to being ignored, and is surprised when her existence is acknowledged. She's not very ambitious, usually settling for whatever comes her way. She dislikes her mother. She attempts to be apathetic, but is pretty bad at it, and often ends up being concerned for others. She doesn't speak often and keeps most of her thoughts on the inside. She doesn't like to sleep, and as a result is often sleep-deprived. Emotional Strengths Lilith is able to keep a secret. In fact, more often than not, she does keep one (or multiple). Mental Strengths Lilith is able to function despite negative feelings. She is very independent and observant, as she doesn't talk much. She is also good at finding your weaknesses. Mental Weaknesses Lilith is easily distracted and often spaces out in her mind. Lilith is pretty negative. Lilith doesn't want to ask for help even when she needs it, and has low self-esteem. Because she believes that relationships (of any sort) are a liability, she forces herself to push others away despite a craving for friends and the like. Lilith rarely shares her thoughts and frequently functions on a lack of sleep. Fatal Flaw Silence — Lilith will likely not stand up for anything she believes in. She will probably not defend anyone herself verbally, and she most likely won't tell anyone of dangers she knows of. Abilities Like her mother, Lilith can sense things that make you feel guilty and shapeshift into them. When she does, it causes intense feelings of negativity in the victim, and eventually may drive some to insanity. Typically, she shapeshifts into people, as they are much easier, but occasionally she may be able to manage a different living creature, or some weird monster that's a combination of multiple. She can also understand and talk to ghosts, but cannot control them. She may have some minor nightmare sensing powers. The price of these powers of her demigodly abilities is that the more she uses them, the more ghostlike she becomes and her mind becomes harder to return to its original state. Weapon As Lilith isn't very physically talented, she prefers not to use a weapon. However, she does carry with her a small Celestial bronze dagger, despite not being very skilled with it. Relationships Lilith has yet to have many interactions in the FWRP, as she doesn't speak or act much. Melinoe Lilith holds some bitter feelings towards her mother. Rebbecca She appears to be at least somewhat concerned for Rebbecca, as she asked Rebbecca what she was doing up so late. Killer Lilith doesn't seem to like Killer, as Killer hostilely asked Rebbecca why she Rebbecca was in the strawberry fields, which resulted in Lilith glaring at Killer. Magnus Despite not knowing Magnus very well, Lilith noticed when he began to act oddly, and expressed concern for Magnus when he fell down and started to sleep. Albus Lilith doesn't appear to like Albus, as Albus told Nicholas to go away because Nicholas's "presence of death" was not a presence they wanted a baby bird to feel. It was probably the "presence of death" part that bothered her the most. Nicholas Lilith can somewhat relate to Nicholas, as they both have godly parents who are in the Underworld. Tensei Lilith has a somewhat positive view of Tensei. She seemed surprised when Tensei acknowledged her, and he hung around when Tensei, Krystine, and Astra tried to figure out who pulled the spider prank on the Athena cabin. Backstory Melinoe actually lived with Lilith for the first few years of Lilith's life. As Melinoe is a relatively minor goddess, her absence wasn't noticed very much by the other immortals, so Melinoe remained in the mortal world for some time. As Melinoe continued to live with Lilith and Lilith's father, she started to become more human. She adopted a mortal appearance and name, and she was a pretty good mom when she lived with Lilith. After those few years, however, Hades noticed her absence and demanded her return to the Underworld. Melinoe refused at first, but Hades threatened both Lilith and Lilith's father. Melinoe was shocked into realizing that she'd almost become mortal and forsaken her godly duty. In a panic, Melinoe abandoned her mortal form. She drove Lilith's father insane, to prevent him from convincing her to stay, and fled back to the Underworld. Basically, Melinoe was terrified of becoming mortal. Lilith lived alone with her father after that. Her father wasn't in the best condition to take care of her and himself, but he did his best. However, Lilith still had to take some responsibility and learn how to take care of both of them. Lilith saw Melinoe in her dr eams often, along with ghosts, and even though she didn't understand exactly what was going on, she knew it was something strange. When she was around 11 or 12, she was taken to Camp Half-Blood by an undercover satyr. She was reluctant to stay there, worried about her father. Lilith returned to home after summer was over, but she goes back to camp in the summer, because she's figured it's sort of important. She leaves her father in the care of her cousins. Trivia *"Lilith" means "night monster" * Insomniac * Lilith is probably confused for a child of Hecate or a child of Hades, as Melinoe is a little-known goddess and is often confused for Hecate, and Hades is associated with ghosts *Lilith may be removed from the RP, as she is not very suitable for RPing *If she existed during the canon PJO universe, she likely would've been on the Titans side in the Titan War, as she holds resentful feelings towards her mother and the way other gods have treated their kids. *Unlike most demigods, Lilith is not dyslexic. Category:Female Category:Demigod Category:Child of Melinoe